Not How I Planned My Wedding Day
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: Andrea and Taylor fighting? Check. Taylor in a mood? Check. Best friend crashing wedding? Check. Ah, the perfect St Trinian wedding.


_**Kelly POV**_

Flowers? Check.

Dresses? Check.

Parents? Check.

Bridesmaids? Check.

Taylor in a strop? Check.

Andrea winding Taylor up? Check.

Best friend crashing the wedding? Check.

The perfect St Trinian wedding.

Things were calm at the worst school in England, all money and men issues had been resolved and now they were preparing for a wedding, but this was no ordinary wedding. It was a St Trinian wedding, something almost rare and unheard of. Students of St Trinians were never the type to settle down, have a family and live the fairytale life, these girls lived the drama and drama would be just what they would get. Drama always followed past, present and future St Trinians around, that was common knowledge and I know that for a fact. You don't attend St Trinians and become Head Girl without picking up on the signs of danger, just because it was my wedding didn't mean the drama wouldn't arrive. I'm Kelly Jones and I'm always coming face to face with drama in many different forms, the main one being Taylor and Andrea. Annoying brilliant in their own right but incredibly childish at the same time. That though is a story for another time, for now let us carry on with the tale of how my wedding day turned into absolute chaos.

Miss Fritton had told her students to clean, fix and decorate her beloved school. As usual the students listened to her out of respect and the fact that their head Girl, Annabelle Fritton, would have their heads if they didn't. It wasn't often that the school was used for something that wasn't education, anarchy and illegal business and Miss Fritton wanted everything to be perfect. The only thing that wasn't turning out great was her niece's foul mood, Annabelle was currently sulking in her room. When Miss Fritton heard about her niece she went to find her and talk some sense into the young Fritton. The head mistress knew why Annabelle was in such an ill-tempered mood even if the girl denied it.

The old freedom fighter strolled casualy towards the Head Girl's room, greeting everyone of her beloved girlies that walked past her. Maybe today was the day that she would sort out the confused and clouded mind of Annabelle Fritton. Normally she wouldn't interfere with any of her girls, she'd usually let them sort it out themselves, but when her family was concerned there was no hesitation. That and Camilla Fritton didn't like the idea of living with a moody Annabelle for the rest of her days, that was another reason why she was doing this. The most important was the matter of Annabelle's sulking of course but the idea of living with a moody niece was enough to convince her that this was the correct thing to do.

Miss Fritton sighed dramatically at the sight that greeted her when she entered the Head Girl's room, it would take more of a pep talk to sort that out. Softly closing the terribly loud, squeaking door behind her, Miss Fritton cautiously ventured over to her niece's bed. Annabelle was sat, well laying on her stomach on her soft bed. Her chin rested on her folded arms and her hands held in tight fists. Clearly the girl had had better days then today. But what was wrong with the Head Girl? What had put her in such a mood when her closest friend was getting married to a man that would rather die then mistreat said friend? Miss Fritton along with Polly, Chelsea and shockingly Taylor the idiot Chav knew exactly what the issue was and were working out ways to try and resolve it. "Put your bottom lip away before you trip over it." Miss Fritton greeted her niece, Annabelle sighed and rolled her eyes at her aunt, "Now girlie, what is the issue?"

"Nothing Miss," Annabelle answered, easily avoiding calling her Aunty. Miss Fritton wasn't convinced by Annabelle's pathetic answer, you didn't have to be as smart as Polly to see that clearly there was something wrong,

"Then why are you sat here looking like a child who has had all her toys taken off of her?"

"I'm not feeling well, that's all Miss," Annabelle shrugged, the brunette still had to make eye contact with her Aunt, Miss Fritton sighed again,

"Instead of sulking why don't you do something about it before it's too late?" The older Fritton asked before leaving the room and leaving her niece thinking over what her aunt had just said. Surely Miss Fritton didn't know? It had been one of Belle's best kept secrets, one of St Trinians best kept secrets for that matter!

Annabelle continued to sulk all through that morning. No matter who came into her quaters to try and cheer her, no matter what chaos errupted around her, Annabelle Fritton wouldn't move or smile. She just stayed in that same position on her bed until her arms went numb after an attack of painful pins and needles. She wished that the bed would just swallow her hole so she could escape the pain and heart ache she was currently suffering as well as the denial running through her mind. Fritton's were an awkward and proud lot, it was in their DNA, but Annabelle must have been the worse that the family had even encountered. Belle was passionate about what she believed, her heart was filled with pride and her had swam in determination. Today all of her passion, pride and determination seemed to have evaporated, that was until Taylor came strutting in. Nobody could out stubborn Taylor and Belle knew that.

"Na, na, na every day. Like ma iPod's stuck on reply!" She sang at the top of her lungs as she entered the room. Unlike Miss Fritton, Taylor didn't shut the squeaking door quietly. She slammed it shut with a quick kick from her foot. Annabelle immedaitly sat up straight at the loudness and the rudeness of the Chav. The fire raged behind Belle's eyes as the annoying Chav waltz into her private room with her obnoxious voice vibrating off of the walls. All Fritton wanted was to spend the day on her own but no. Peace and quiet was an unheard term at St trinians. Sighing at the Chav's typical behaviour, Annabelle swung her legs over the side of her mattress and rubbed her tired eyes. "Righ' misery guts," Taylor greeted with a goofy grin, Belle rolled her eyes, "We is gonna sort everyfin' out, ya hear?"

"Do you ever shut up?" Annabele grumbled,

"Nope." Taylor smirked, "Now then, wot we gonna do 'bout old Flashy Boy and Kels?"

"Let them live happily ever after?" Came Fritton's sarcastic answer and perfectly raised brow, Taylor's mouth hit the floor,

"No!" She yelled in frustration, "Get a grip or do I 'ave to slap ya? We is gonna crash da wedding init!" She cheered,

"And why would we do that?"

"Because righ', you loves Kelly init? Can't fink why but it's your choice," Taylor shrugged,

"And why would you be crashing the wedding?" Annabelle questioned, clearly Taylor hadn't thought things through. Yet it surprised Belle that Taylor knew of her little secret,

"'Cos she made Gothy 'er chief bridesmaid," The Chav grumbled. Annabelle couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at the girl, she didnt know why but Taylor always found a way to amuse her, even if the idiot didn't know it.

Miss Fritton couldn't help but grin proudly at the sight of her niece running out of the school, the old freedom fighter knew exactly where the Head Girl was running to. It was obvious wasn't it? Still, she became slightly worried when she noticed Taylor running along with her to the cars. Now Miss Fritton didn't like to get too involved with the details of her school, she figured that she may have a heart attack if she knew every last piece of infomation. One thing the ageing woman did know was the personalities of each of her girlies. From the reports given to her by t; he one and only Kelly Jones and the stories Matron had told her about different incidents; Taylor was a grade A idiot at the best of times. Her quick temper and natural aggression always got her into some brawl and if it wasn't that causing trouble it would be her plans that hadn't been thought out all that much.

* * *

><p>Taylor's smirk widened as she pressed her foot to the floor, she loved the speed. Annabelle on the other hand was silently praying that she wouldn't be killed by the idiot Chav's driving. Her hand gripped the seat so hard that all the blood had rushed out of her hands and her knuckles had turned a ghostly white. The trees flew past her as Taylor continued to drive at insane speeds, there was no use looking out the window as everything was just an unattractive blur. When this was all over Annabelle was going to book Taylor in for some more driving lessons because by the way the older girl was driving, she sure needed them. A lot.<p>

Once the shock of Taylor's driving had flittered out of her mind, Belle began to think of her favourite subject. Kelly Jones. How would she approach this? What was her plan of action? From her experience at St Trinians, it was suicide to jump into battle without a plan of action. She learnt that from the time when she attempted to prank Polly, the poor Fritton had spent the rest of that term trying to find a way to erase those pictures from every website and hard drive. To this day she was still trying to remove them. Thankfully Kelly wasn't Polly. No, kelly Jones was much more intimidating.

The doubt soon flooded Belle's already crumbling mind. Kelly was about to marry Flash, surely that meant she loved him? The black haired mystery wasn't the type to get tied down without proper reason, love seemed to be that reason for Annabelle Fritton. But was there a chance that Kelly may only be doing this out of pity? Maybe she was to in denial? All Annabelle Fritton could do was hope that her friend either returned what she fet inside or wouldn't hate her for running in and blerting it out and effectively ruining her special day. Belle groaned and pressed her face on the cool glass, maybe she should just tel Taylor to turn around. Kelly was definatly going to hate her for this. Plus she looked a mess.

It was such a rush with Taylor's manic driving and Belle's insecurities, they only had half an hour until the I do's would be said. Annabelle only had thirty minutes to get to the place where she would reveal everything to a church audience, now that thought increased her already growing nerves. How would she be able to take the coming rejection infront of a crowd that size? A full church plus more knowing the amount of family and friends Kelly has alone, how would she take the rejection infront of them? Then on top of that there was a God looking over the marriage proceedings. Sweat began to pour out of her hands, she hadn't thought of the wedding guests and the devine being. Shit, shit, shit! Now she was really panicking. At this rate they were going to be late, where was Gordon Street anyway? Belle just hoped that Taylor knew otherwise they weren't going to make in time to save Belle's heart.

There was so much that needed to be said, why had she decided to leave until the day of Kelly's wedding to find the courage to say it? Belle knew what she wanted but would it be what Kelly wanted? Belle sure hoped so, the Head Girl didn't think she'd be able to survive without Kelly Jones in her life. Out loud it sounded completely stupid but inside her heart it seemed to fit into her life and her future. It would be torture without seeing that smirk and knowing that the love of Annabelle's life was already married and not to her. It felt as if her mentor, friend and secret love was her bright orange life jacket in a deep blue and deserted ocean. Annabelle needed Kelly to saty afloat, she needed Kelly to live.

Taylor slowed the car to a stop outside a peaceful and romantic looking church. It's bells began to chim joyfully and confetti began to rain down from the sky like gentle snow flakes on a cold winters day. Annabelle's heart split in two, she was too late. Taylor gulped, this wasn't apart of the plan. Andrea was going to murder her for screwing this up. The Chavs brain was running a mile a minute, how could she fix this? There had to be a way to get the two Head Girls together and save herself from a painfully slowly death by Andrea's hands and other medieval weapons. Then it hit her, literally. "Wot was tha' for?" Taylor moaned as rubbed her hand,

"For being an absolute idiot!" Annabelle yelled, "You made us late and now look what's happened!"

"Chill out yeah? I has a plan," Taylor grinned, "Now go run up to Kelloggs and tell 'er how ya feel and I'll go destroy the certificate yeah?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and strode out of the car.

With hurried steps and sweaty palms, Annabelle Fritton raced her way up to the large church doors. Now or never. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. Thump. Thump. Thump. Time to reveal all and possible get rejected. What do you say to someone in this situation? Do you just yell it, scream it at them? How? Fritton didn't know, she didn't have the faintest idea. All the girl with bouncing brunette curls knew was that it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Sucking in a deep breath, Annabelle yelled. "Stop everything!" She panted, the cheering came to an immediate hault as all the guests turned around to face the St Trinian Head Girl. "Kelly, I can't let you marry him! I love you!" Then the crowd parted and Annabelle's mouth hit the floor. Buggeration, as her aunt might say. "Sorry! Wrong wedding!" She yelled before sprinting away from the embarrassment and back to Taylor.

* * *

><p>"You stupid idiot!" Annabelle yelled as she repeatedly hit Taylor around the head, "You got the wrong bloody church you fucking twat!"<p>

And so they set off again, following the Sat Nav this time and not Taylor's directions. Annabelle was more nervous then before, she had just almost lost Kelly. Time was ticking away and she had yet to reveal everything to everyone. How would she do it? She couldn't yell it out, now that would end in nothing but confusion. Why had she let Taylor talk her into this? She was perfectly happy spending the rest of her days sulking around her room. At least hitting taylor had let out some of her built up emotion, now that was a great outlet for a feisty St Trinian and Fritton!

* * *

><p>Once again the car pulled to an imediate stop and Annabelle sprung out followed by Taylor, the Chav forgot to take out her keys and lock it up. Something she would deeply regret when this drama was over and completely done with. Annabelle sprinted up the church steps and silently wished that everything would end in her favour. A small part of her intelligent mind began to consider Flash's part in all of this. How would he feel when Annabelle ran in and stole his bride? The larger part of Fritton's mind didn't give a toss, all that cared about was getting Kelly back from that man's greasy grasp.<p>

Fritton didn't think of Flash as she barged through the doors, she didn't think of murdering Taylor either. The only thing on her mind was Kelly Jones beautiful smirk. The way that smirk could turn into caressing lips all over Annabelle's body. Then those soft hands with the long fingers, the things Belle would give to feel those work their powerful magic on Fritton's mind. True love lasts forver, that's what everyone gets taught at a young age. The prince meets his prissy princess, they hitch and have kids and stay together forever. Kelly wasn't a prince or princess, instead she was a powerful queen. Annabelle's powerful queen.

"Earth to Belly," Taylor laughed nervously as she waved a hand infornt of Annabelle's face, Andrea wouldn't be impressed if she managed to break Belle. What was wrong with Fritton anyway? She was in some sort of weird trance, the same trance that the useless Posh Totty go into when they think of Prince William and Harry. Then Taylor smirked, of course. "OI!" She yelled, Annabelle blinked once, twice and three times. She had just zoned out infront of an entire church including Kelly.

"Erm," She stuttered, she hadn''t planned on zoning out,

"How nice of you to join us Fritton," Kelly smirked from the front of the church, Annabelle looked up. Her mouth once again hit the floor at the sight of Kelly Jones. Even at her own wedding, a time of nerves and doubt, Kelly was every bit confident even if she wasn't happy with her dress. Still, you can't stop Chelsea when it comes to clothes, especially when it's a wedding."Do take a seat not near my grandparents though, they can't keep their arses in check." Kelly winked,

"I'm, I'm, I," Annabelle stuttered pathtically, Taylor discreetly shoved Fritton forwards, "I, erm,"

"You what?" Kelly asked coolly with her perfectly arched eyebrow,

"Jus' say it" Taylor hissed in her ear,

"Object?" She asked.

The whole church fell silent. Flash stopped breathing and Kelly's parents, well they were scretly pleased. It didn't cross their minds that the nervous brunette was objecting because she loved their daughter, tehy just thought that the brunette had slept with Flash. It was understatement to say that the Jones' weren't happy at their daughter's choice in husbands or boyfriends for that matter. Anything for a quiet and long life, they thought. All eyes were fixed on Kelly, it was common knowledge that the oldest Jones had a remark for everything. What would come out of her mouth this time? Kelly licked her dry lips, she was biting back a grin, "And why is that Fritton?"

"Because, because, because," She stuttered again,

"She's off to see the wizard, the wounderful Wizard of Oz!" Taylor loudly sang, all of the St Trinians in the room groaned loudly, Kelly rolled her eyes,

"Because," Annabelle started, she drew in a much needed breath, "I, sorta, kinda,"

"Just get to the damn point!" Polly yelled impatiently, Kelly chuckled at her friend,

"Because I love you." Annabelle said passionatly with her eyes closed.

"Took you long enough." Kelly laughed as she gracfully glided down the aisle. She then took Belle in her arms and fused their lips together. Forgetting that everybody in the room was staring, Annabelle greatfully snogged back with a smile dancing on both of theirs lips.

* * *

><p>It's not often that your wedding gets crashed by your best friend and it's not often that you give a vicar a heart attack by the public display. It's something that would only happen at a St Trinian wedding and let us be honest, it would only really happen at my wedding. I'm Kelly Jones and drama follows me around like a lovesick puppy dog and you know what? If drama brings me Belle then fine, I can live with that. So we ran off into the sunset in Taylor's car, the idiot left the keys in the ignition, and raced back to St Trinians where we trashed it because Taylor needs to learn. Then the others arrived back and they threw us a party, we only stayed for ten minutes before sneaking off. But that's my happily ever after, my fairy tale moment. We even had Taylor getting her arsed handed to her by Andrea. Now that my friends is what you call entertainment!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>This full on took the mickey to write, a whole year if we're counting. Right I've got a bone to pick. I'm not talking about anybody in particular or slating people but seriously guys, how is it fair that some writers update almost daily and get fuck all back and then writers who hardly update get quite a lot back? It's not and it's annoyed me. Which is why I'm ranting ever so nicely. So then guys, you read something you review it. Doesn't take much. I know I haven't been reviewing but I do try and get around to it even if it's months later. If I can try, why can't yous who never ever review? On a brighter note, 1,024 vistors this month :']<em>**

**_Review because the parents are going on holiday this Tuesday. Somebody say house party? ;]_**


End file.
